A Foolsih Cup of Coffee
by SharadaGirl
Summary: A lonely Larry runs into a lonely Franziska at the park, and somehow convinces her to get a cup of coffee with him. Oneshot, Larry/Franziska.


_Author's Note_: This is to any and all Larry/Franziska fans!

Okay, it's supposed to take place a few years after the last case in Trials and Tribulations, but Phoenix is still a lawyer. Just... Pretend there is no Apollo Justice game while reading this. Also, I promise I'll work on my Apollo Justice fanfiction soon!

I do not own Ace Attorney or Starbucks.

--

Larry walked down the cold, deserted sidewalk until he reached the park. Sighing, he walked in. Nick had been busy lately with all his lawyer stuff with Maya and Edgey, Iris had been sentenced to jail for several years, and there was noone around to talk to or pal around with. He tried to get Franzy to model for him so he could make Franzy's Whiplash Splash, but she just whipped him in the face!

Larry took a seat on a bench near Gourd Lake and watched as little kids ran around.

"Mommy, Mommy, I think I see Gourdy!" A little boy exclaimed, finger outstretched towards the lake. The child's position vaguely wanted Larry to shout out _'Objection_.'

"That's not Gourdy, stupid, that's a stick!" Shouted a little girl as she shoved the boy.

"How would you know, you're a stupid girl!" He shouted back, pulling her pigtails. The little girl responded by kicking the boy in the crotch, and he fell over in pain. The woman who had been ignoring them up until then suddenly rushed to the little boy's side. Larry would have flirted with her, but the two little kids and the ring on her left ring finger kinda made her... Unattractive.

"MOMMY!"

"Mommy, he made me do it!"

_'Okay, I'm getting sick of this.'_ Larry thought and walked towards the boats. He was pleasantly surprised when he saw a familiar woman standing at the water's edge. She had short blue hair and a somewhat oversized black coat for the cold weather. She had black leggings on the parts of her leg he could see and stiletto heels. She had her back towards Larry, and he did not notice him.

"Uh... Hi, Franzy," Larry said, meekly. The woman pivoted around to see the man in orange.

It was definitely Franziska von Karma.

"What are you doing here, you foolishly fool who is foolishly foolish?" She demanded.

"Yaknow, wandering around... I don't have anything better to do... Kind of unemployed... Again..." Larry muttered. He cleared his throat, and then spoke up. "What are _you_ doing here?" She looked down sadly.

"I was bored... I foolishly though foolish thoughts that a park would be foolishly more filled with fools that I could whip some unfoolishness into their foolish brains. The only fools here were a foolish woman and her foolishly annoying brats. I can't whip children, and I couldn't hurt their mother..." She sighed. "They made me feel foolishly alone. It's the holidays... And I don't have much family other than my adopted fool of a brother Miles Edgeworth, my older sister, and her daughter. But Miles Edgeworth foolishly attempting to help that foolish fool Phoenix Wright with a case, and I haven't seen my sister in several foolish years..." She trailed off, looking at the ground sadly. Larry sighed.

"Man, I know how that feels. I haven't spoken to my old man since he kicked me out the house, and I haven't seen my mother in forever... Nick, Maya, Pearl and Edgey are the closest I have to family..." Larry looked down. "Life sucks." Franziska smirked slightly.

"Only foolish fools would foolishly think otherwise." She sighed, then started rubbing her arms. "I'm cold." Larry tried to think of something.

"Er... Wanna get a cup of coffee... Or something... With me?" There was a crack of a whip, and Larry was on the ground in pain.

"..._You're_ paying," the woman barked. Larry sat up, and stared at her incredulously.

"R-Really?" He could not help but ask. Franziska rolled her eyes.

"Yes, fool." She spat. "Get up before I whip you again." Larry quickly stood up, and looked at Franziska. She had to be sad to get a cup of coffee with him. She turned him down numerous times before, whether it be movies, coffee, or modeling.

Something was wrong.

Still, he didn't argue. The two walked in silence to the bus stop. The closest coffee joint, other than the Starbucks next to the Prosecutor's office, was across town. Larry and Franziska could not go to the Starbucks because of Iris's trial. Everyone involved with that trial was blacklisted from that Starbucks because of Godot's imprisonment.

For three long minutes they stood, waiting for the bus. Seven other people were waiting with them, mostly important looking business men with brief cases talking on cell phones. When the bus finally came, Larry and Franziska trailed behind while the other passengers boarded. When the only two left at the bus stop were Larry and Franziska, Larry made a gesture for her to go first. She rolled her eyes and gripped her whip, but got onto the bus, and Larry followed.

They found two adjacent seats in the back and sat down. Fifteen minutes of uncomfortable silence later, they exited the bus in front of a family-ran coffee shop. The bell on the door _tinkled_ as Larry held the door open like a gentleman for Franziska.

"I never knew you had any etiquette." She stated flatly. Larry smiled goofily.

"_How to be a Gentleman for Dummies_," Larry said. "That book changed my life almost as much as _The Magic Bottle_...!" Franziska sighed.

"Once a foolish fool who acts foolish, always a foolish fool who acts foolish." She muttered to herself and stepped up to the counter. "Get me a small cup of coffee with three table spoons of cream and half a tablespoon of sugar, fool." She barked at the seventeen-year-old boy behind the counter. He fumbled as he put a heat-resistant cup under a coffee machine, then looked at Larry.

"Half coffee, half milk, dude." He shrugged. Larry and Franziska sat at one of the few tables in the small coffee shop. Eyeing over Franziska's sad face, Larry tried to think of something to say. "So..." He trailed off. "Win any cases lately?" Larry asked before receiving the whip.

"Of course, you foolish fool who foolishly thinks foolish thoughts!" She barked. Larry mentally recalled Nick saying something recently about Franzy not going up against him in a while. She must have found a new defense attorney to torment lately.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Larry shouted. The boy behind the counter quickly ran over with the coffee.

"H-H-Here's your coffee! Thank you for choosing Coffeerson's Coffee instead of Starbucks!" He yelled before saluting. Franziska whipped him.

"Fool. We've been foolishly blacklisted from foolish Starbucks." She stated as if it were common knowledge. The boy scurried behind the counter as Larry and Franziska started to sip their coffee. Larry tried to idly chat on occasion, but ended up getting whipped each time. Franziska finally downed the last of her coffee, and sighed. "So you're father kicked you out?" She asked, recalling their conversation at the docks. Larry looked surprised. "When?"

_'She actually listened?'_ He thought, then mentally scrambled to remember what happened so long ago.

"I was about seventeen." Larry recalled. Franziska raised her eyebrows.

"Why?" Larry was once again surprised.

"H-He decided that since I wasn't going to college, or even highschool, said he didn't have a son." Larry sighed. "Never really liked dad much. He never liked me much, either." Larry sighed. "Ma was the only person in my family who didn't think I was a loser." Franziska stretched in her seat.

"Father did not pay me any attention. He only had eyes for my perfect sister and making Miles Edgeworth into a perfect prosecutor," She sighed. "So I became a prosecutor at thirteen. It was a foolish attempt at making my foolish father notice me." Looking down into her empty cup, she smirked. "Now I'm successful, and he was in jail. It should be a hollow victory, seeing how he was my father, but it's not."

"Was?" Larry asked, tentatively.

"He was executed a while ago." She said, silently laughing at Larry's horrified expression. "This must be awkward for you, fool." She said. Larry swallowed, then nodded.

"Yeah. Specially cause I helped get Edgey off, which kinda got your dad sent to jail..." Larry started to sweat. Franziska laughed.

"You look ridiculous, Larry Butz." She smirked. Larry's mind raced. _'Make her laugh! You can do this, Butz! DON'T SCREW UP!'_ Larry smirked confidently.

"Really?" He asked. In his mind, he was screaming at himself. _'MORON!_ 'REALLY?' REALLY _IS ALL YOU CAN DO?'_

"Yes, really." Franziska smiled. She actually smiled. Larry could not help but smile back.

"Er... Wanna go see that new Samurai movie? The _Plutonium Samurai_?" Larry asked, before getting whipped again.

"...You're paying for it." She pouted. Larry smiled, rubbed his face, then got up.

"Sure thing," Larry said, and waited for Franziska to get up. Before they walked through the door, Larry glanced up.

They were standing under a bushel of _Mistletoe_.

"What are you looking at with that foolish expression?" Franziska asked, then looked up. "...Oh."

The two looked at each other for a moment. Larry leaned in, and kissed her on the cheek. She touched the spot on her cheek, and then...

_CRACK!_

"OW!" Larry was on the ground in pain. Franziska stood over him.

"Get up. You're still paying for that movie."

--

_Author's Note_: Tada! Man, it was supposed to be a crackfic, but it came out so... Serious. Oh well. I really do think if there were a Starbucks anywhere near the Prosecutor's Office, everyone would be blacklisted from in after Iris's case. Godot probably would not drink coffee from Starbucks, though... I hope anyone who read it enjoyed it!


End file.
